


Tra tulipani gialli e fiordalisi

by Lia483



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Hiccup is a florist, Hijack, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483





	Tra tulipani gialli e fiordalisi

_"Jack, non mi sembra che ci sia niente di difficile. Devi solo comprare un bel mazzo di fiori come regalo di compleanno. Sono sicuro che non ti ucciderà."_  
La faceva facile Aster, mica doveva comprare lui dei fiori. E comunque, almeno lui conosceva i nomi, riconosceva i più adatti all'occasione. Per Jack era già tanto saper distinguere una rosa da una margherita.  
Perciò, entrando nel negozio, Jack sapeva già che avrebbe fatto una figuraccia.  
"Solo un attimo, signore. Arrivo subito."  
La voce del fioraio giunse tra vari vasi, poco lontano.  
Il negozio era un tripudio di colori, dai più accesi a quelli più tenui. Il piacevole tepore all'interno lo faceva assomigliare ad una piccola giungla, schiacciata tra vari negozi di vestiti.  
In quel momento, un mazzo sembrò muoversi da solo e Jack lo seguì con lo sguardo, finché non si abbassò, rivelando un viso lentigginoso, con occhi verdi che, in quella marea di colori, erano ricchi di sfumature.  
"Buongiorno. Come posso aiutarti?"  
Jack lo fissò un attimo, poi si riscosse imbarazzato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli chiarissimi, mentre il ragazzo, che doveva avere all'incirca la sua stessa età, appena maggiorenne, posava il mazzo in un vaso sul bancone e si puliva le mani sul grembiule da lavoro.  
"Ehm... mi servirebbero dei fiori."  
Il ragazzo sorrise appena. "Sei nel posto giusto allora." Il sorriso aveva un che di incoraggiante e Jack, che non era mai stato timido in tutta la sua vita, sorrise anche lui.  
"Mia cugina Elsa compie gli anni, devo comprare un grosso mazzo. A lei piace il bianco, ma non vorrei che sembrasse una sposa. Quindi mi servirebbe anche tanto colore."  
Lasciò che gli occhi azzurri esprimessero quanto poco ne sapesse in materia di fiori.  
Il ragazzo si spostò un ciuffo di capelli castani dagli occhi e annuì.  
"Non ti preoccupare, ti aiuto io. Se Elsa non ha un fiore particolare preferito, possiamo basarci solo sui colori." Fece strada dentro il negozio, con un'espressione pensosa. "Partiamo dal bianco, coloreremo dopo. Queste sono Margherite, con loro faremo il contorno del mazzo. Questi Gigli sono appena sbocciati, faranno un figurone." Prese entrambi i fiori, cominciando ad accostarli con sicurezza, poi si voltò. "Hai un budget?"  
"E' un regalo di gruppo, ma non oltre i 60 €"  
Il ragazzo annuì. Gli mostrò un mazzo di fiori molto bianchi, luminosi e abbacinanti. "Bene, scegli pure i colori che ti sembrano più adatti. Con il bianco, si abbina qualsiasi colore."  
Jack indicò un fiore blu che il ragazzo chiamò Pervinca, mentre alcuni gambi di fresia ornarono il tutto, con piccoli fiorellini a campana colorati. Il fioraio gli diceva i nomi, sorridendo, e Jack gliene era grato, anche se non era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a ricordarseli fino a casa di Elsa.  
"Va bene così?"  
"Direi che è perfetto" rispose subito Jack, osservando lo splendido mazzo. Non capiva assolutamente nulla di fiori, ma non era così scemo da non apprezzarne la bellezza.  
Nell'attesa, osservò qualche altro fiore, sfiorandone uno di un blu brillante, screziato di viola al centro intorno agli stami. Era stupendo.  
"Che fiore è?"  
Il ragazzo alzò il viso dalla carta colorata con cui avvolgeva accuratamente il mazzo e sorrise radioso, un sorriso che sembrò illuminare il negozio in cui si trovavano.  
"E' un Fiordaliso.. è il mio fiore preferito, ha dei colori davvero stupendi."  
Rendendosi conto di aver detto più di quanto fosse necessario, sembrò arrossire sulle guance. "Oh, scusa, non era quello che di certo volevi sapere."  
"In effetti è bellissimo." Jack cercò di rilassarlo, sorridendo appena.  
Quando il mazzo fu pronto, lo pagò e uscì, salutando.  
Non riuscì a resistere dall'impulso di guardare di nuovo nel negozio. Il ragazzo stava sfiorando con un sorriso i fiordalisi, per poi cominciare a bagnare le piante.  
  
  
Jack ci tornò un paio di giorni dopo.  
Non era tenuto a tornare, l'aveva già ringraziato, ma aveva voluto dirgli che i fiori avevano avuto successo.  
Entrando, trovò l'altro giovane, di cui ancora non sapeva il nome, che potava una piantina, togliendo le foglie secche.  
"Buongiorno" disse allegro, come probabilmente era sempre, prima di riconoscerlo. "Oh ciao."  
"Ciao." Jack si avvicinò al bancone, perdendo molta della propria baldanza iniziale, sentendosi un poco imbarazzato.  
"Spero che il compleanno sia andato bene."  
L'albino annuì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Benissimo, sì. Elsa ha messo il mazzo al centro del salotto, dove tutti possono ammirarlo. Ti ringrazio ancora per avermi aiutato."  
"Ho fatto soltanto il mio lavoro" rispose subito il ragazzo, stupito che l'altro fosse tornato per dirglielo.  
Jack cominciò a girare tra i fiori, osservandoli, poi disse, così dal nulla. "Mi sono informato! Sui fiori, intendo... Ho anche un fiore preferito ora."  
"Ah sì? Dimmi pure." Sembrava divertito, mentre restava dietro il bancone.  
Il ragazzo tirò appena la felpa che indossava, sentendosi un po' stupido, ma continuando:"Il tulipano."  
"Oh." Il ragazzo lo raggiunse e indicò il vaso giusto. "Eccoli lì, i tuoi fiori preferiti. Ne ho di tutti i colori. Ti piacciono tutti?"  
"Sì, e ne vorrei un mazzo, per favore."  
L'altro annuì, prendendone un po' di diversi colori. Tornò dietro il bancone e cominciò ad avvolgerli nella carta.  
"Comunque..." Jack si fermò davanti a lui, dall'altro lato, sfregando le scarpe sul pavimento un po' umido. ".. io mi chiamo Jack."  
Il fioraio fissò la mano che gli era stata offerta e sembrò imbarazzato mentre la stringeva. "Io sono Hiccup, piacere."  
Jack fece un sorrisone allegro, ma sentendosi sempre più in imbarazzo. "Piacere mio."  
Pagò i fiori e stava per dire qualcos'altro, quando una coppia entrò chiedendo dei girasoli. Hiccup si allontanò subito, per servirli.  
Jack lo osservò, poi sfilò un tulipano giallo dal mazzo, lasciandolo sul bancone, sopra le cesoie che Hiccup prima stava usando. Era rimasto affascinato dal significato del tulipano di quel colore. -C'è il sole nel tuo sorriso- diceva il sito e Jack si era ritrovato a pensare al sorriso del fioraio, come aveva illuminato il negozio al parlare dei fiordalisi.  
Poi uscì, veloce, prima che lui notasse il fiore.  
  
  
Dopo la coppia, ci fu un altro momento di calma e Hiccup tornò al bancone, pronto per riprendere la potatura, quando notò il tulipano giallo.  
Lo osservò, addolcendosi in uno strano sorriso. Non gli era di certo sfuggito dal mazzo, doveva esser stato lasciato lì di proposito.  
Non conosceva il significato in particolare della tonalità gialla, ma pensò che fosse solo un ringraziamento. Jack di certo non si era informato sui significati.  
Lo mise da solo in un vasetto sul tavolo e stava ancora sorridendo, quando arrivò la madre, per dargli il cambio.  
"Hiccup, questo tulipano si sentirà un po' solo qui sul bancone."  
"No, mamma. Lascialo lì, è un regalo."  
Valka posò di nuovo il vasetto, indossando il proprio grembiule e legando i lunghi capelli in una comoda treccia sulla schiena. Osservò il sorriso con cui il figlio riprese il fiore, dopo essersi cambiato e sorrise a propria volta.  
Il tulipano giallo significava che nel sorriso di chi lo riceveva c'era il sole, tanto era luminoso, e chiunque ne avesse regalato uno a suo figlio doveva avere un ottimo occhio.  
  
  
Furono molte le volte in cui Jack tornò in quel negozio e ogni volta comprava un mazzo, di solito dei fiori di cui avevano parlato.  
Ormai era un esperto, eppure, se non fosse stato per l'entusiasmo negli occhi verdi di Hiccup a parlarne, non gliene sarebbe mai importato così tanto. Non si era mai appassionato a niente prima, ma tra i fiori e Hiccup stesso ora aveva l'imbarazzo della scelta.  
Un giorno, dopo una lunga chiacchierata sui fiori che Hiccup aveva esposto in vetrina, delle luminose camelie, Jack decise di comprare un altro mazzo di tulipani. Le camelie non gli piacevano così tanto.  
Una telefonata di sua sorella Emma lo distrasse e dovette anche uscire dal negozio per riuscire a sentire.  
Hiccup lo seguì, porgendogli il mazzo.  
Si salutarono con due sorrisi gemelli, poi Jack si diresse verso casa, con la baldanza che lo prendeva ogni volta che passava del tempo con il fioraio.  
Era ormai quasi arrivato quando notò, nel mazzo, un grosso fiordaliso tra i tulipani bianchi e gialli. Lo osservò, addolcendosi in un sorriso, e di colpo, senza pensarci un attimo, tornò indietro.  
Corse parecchio in fretta per arrivare al negozio prima che Hiccup finisse il turno.  
"Jack!" esclamò il ragazzo, quando l'altro entrò dentro in scivolata, le guance accese dalla corsa e gli occhi azzurri sfavillanti di eccitazione. "Cosa succede?"  
"Mi sono informato."  
Hiccup alzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo. "Su cosa?"  
"Sul significato dei fiori."  
Hiccup abbassò per un solo secondo lo sguardo sul mazzo, ora un po' sgualcito, che Jack stringeva in mano. "E?"  
Si avvicinò al fioraio e abbassando appena la testa, sfiorò a sorpresa le sue labbra con un bacio a stampo. "So cosa significa il fiordaliso."  
L'altro spalancò gli occhi verde foresta, arrossendo per il bacio, più che per le sue parole. "Come sapevi anche del tulipano giallo?"  
"Certo, avevo un messaggio preciso da dirti." Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua e rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, prima di parlare. "Sono il tuo primo amore?"  
"Nel mio sorriso c'è il sole?" chiese Hiccup nello stesso momento, dopo aver pensato a ciò che avrebbe dovuto dirgli in quel momento.  
Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, per le loro stesse domande scontate, prima di rispondere all'altro:"Sì."


End file.
